Needed Me
by HarperGrey
Summary: One shot of Graham's late night visit at Regina's.


i was in the mood to write something a little steamy and HuntingQueen had been requested by a friend...so...enjoy! xxx

* * *

"Graham?" Regina looked up at him in surprise when she opened her front door after hearing the rampant knocking from her home office. She was startled to say the least, no one but him showed up at this hour but it was always with a text first.

"Is Henry asleep?" His heart thudded in his own ears, mind racing. He needed a distraction, a comfort, and he had found himself driving towards Regina's home. Confusion tore at him and she was the only constant, the only familiar thing in his world that felt like it had been tilted on its axis. He wanted the blinding pleasure he knew they were capable of. He needed her.

"Yes," She replied cautiously to the wild look in Graham's eyes. She'd only seen him this riled up on a few occasions back in the Enchanted Forest and it was a blood bath for his opponents. "Why?"

Before she knew it his tall frame was coming towards her, his large hands gripping the sides of her face and pulling her into a desperate kiss. He walked her backwards and she instinctually kissed him back, feeling the energy vibrating from him. It was hard not to respond to something that came so naturally for them and she did so without cognizant thought.

He bit down on her lower lip roughly, snapping her out of it and prompting her to grab his wrists, pushing back from the kiss and throwing him an indignant glare. His own eyes were darkened from arousal, his chest heaving as he leveled her stare before pulling her back to him. He looked handsome tonight, hair just the way she liked it and an appealing amount of scruff peppered over his square jaw.

Regina felt herself caving as memories assaulted her, remembering how good the sex was when he was in a mood like this. She gave a soft moan into his mouth as he pressed her up against the foyer wall, his head dipping to her neck as he peppered it with kisses just how she liked.

She let her head fall back against the wall, mouth parting with heavier breaths. He'd damn near perfected the art of turning her on, having plenty of practice over the years. He knew all of the hot spots to attack first if he wanted her good and ready for a hard fuck. And he was most definitely in that mood tonight.

Her hands came up to grip the tie he wore, working it open with hard jerks and letting it drop to the floor. He growled into her neck before nipping her skin, his hands crumpling the expensive material of her dress up her thighs.

"Not here, Henry might get up," She murmured into his mouth as her fingers slid the vest he wore off of his shoulders, admiring the breadth of them. His lips were working wonders on the sensitive skin of her neck, making her body begin to warm and tingle.

"Where?" His accent was thick and his voice was strained as he leaned over her, pressing his forehead to hers as his hands traveled up the back of her thighs.

"My study," She practically growled when he picked her up like she weighed nothing, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Mm," She sucked her bottom lip through her teeth when she felt the bulge in his jeans pressing against her, locking her hands in his hair as she leaned in to tease his jawline with wet kisses.

His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass as he charged from the foyer towards her study, kicking the door shut behind him. Her soft lips against his stubble already had him throbbing, threatening to burst a seam on his jeans. He crossed the distance to her desk in a few impatient strides, reaching behind her to carelessly shove the files laying on it into the floor.

"Bastard," She seethed through clenched teeth when he set her on the edge and she inspected the wreckage, watching him press his hand to her chest and shove her back flush against the desk. Regina was glaring at him now for his disrespect but he saw the way her eyes glittered. Getting her this worked up was always a dangerous game to play. Graham had learned how to walk the fine line between her murderous rage mood and the one he aimed for, which was the mood where she let him fuck her like the animal he was.

"No talking, Madam Mayor," He ordered, seeing her eyes darken as she looked at him, lips parted and tongue playing at the edge of her teeth. His hands rucked her dress up, leaving her heels on as he bared her bottom half, "You know black is my favorite on you," He groaned, hooking his fingers over the sides of her panties.

Her abs flexed when she gripped the edge of the desk on each side of her hips and lifted them towards him, helping him slide them down her legs. He watched her as he threw the lace to the side, his cock throbbing almost painfully when she spread her legs and bent them at the knee, hooking the spike of her heels on the edge of the desk.

"If there's no talking then find something useful to do with that mouth, Sheriff," Regina challenged him, running her hand over her breast, stroking it through the dress she wore.

"Fuck," He cursed under his breath at her showing her evil side. She knew what she did to him. She could deduce him to a lustful beast with one little part of olive thighs. His gaze raked her, taking in her hair disheveled, lipstick smeared, designer dress bunched around her toned waist, bare from her belly button down except for the black heels.

He fell to his knees in front of the desk, his gaze leveling with the apex of her thighs. He stifled a groan when he wrapped his arms around her thighs and tugged her to the very edge, seeing her already glistening with arousal. Her fingers gripped his hair instinctually and she practically hissed when his mouth covered her.

"Do-w-what-I-like," She said through panted breaths and he grinned in smug satisfaction. He began to work his tongue over her clit in quick, firm licks that made her tug on his hair. It wasn't long before her hips were rolling and she added to the friction of his tongue on her, mewling like the minx she was as he feasted.

Aside from burying himself inside of her, this was his favorite thing to do to Regina. He'd been the first one to do it for her, back when he became her prisoner. There was a lot he could resent her for during the time she was his master, but it would never be the sex. Fucking her was something only he got to do and it was a way for him to get out his frustration.

She was forceful and rude in so many ways but she'd never made him do it. He'd found out later on why she could level villages and kill people without batting an eye but would never force someone to bed with her. That was the point he'd begun to understand her, even vowing his loyalty to her that he still stood by. She'd started to seem less like a heartless queen and more like a woman who'd had her heartbroken.

And this. This was something he'd introduced to her one morning in her chamber. She'd been uncomfortable at the idea, but had tried to hide it, acting bored until her found the rhythm she liked. It wasn't long until the tip of his tongue flicking her clit had her writhing and clenching his head with her thighs, much like she was about to do now. There was something so intoxicating about getting the queen of control to unravel under him. It made him feel invincible.

"Don't stop," Regina panted, fingers pulling at his hair as she let out heated moans that made his cock twitch. His mouth and chin were covered in her arousal as he lapped at her, alternating between flicking and sucking at her clit, "Graham...fuck..like that," She whined and he rolled his eyes up to watch her body. Her toned abs tensed, her hips instinctually grinding against his mouth.

"Mmmm Regina," He moaned against her, gripping her thighs tighter with his arms locked around them as she squirmed. Her moans were getting higher pitched, the telltale sign she was about to come. Thighs clenched the side of his head as she choked on a moan, back arching up from the dark wood of her desk as her body tended.

"Shit-fu-" She gave a sharp little cry of release as her body writhed through her orgasm before falling limply where she lay.

She glanced up as he rose, running his tongue over his lips with a smug grin. His hands worked on his belt roughly jerking it open. Her head spun from her pleasure that still radiated down her thighs and abdomen, sitting up quickly to undo the buttons and push his shirt off of his shoulders while he worked on his pants.

"No, it's my turn to be in control," She demanded when he stepped between her thighs, slipping her hand down his hard abs and into his boxers, fingers finding him deliciously hard. When she decided her legs could hold her she slipped off the edge of the desk, stroking him firmly with one hand as the other pressed against his chest, walking him backwards towards the couch.

"Sit," She withdrew her hand and pushed him down, practically jumping on top of him to straddle his lap. His eyes were heavy lidded with arousal and his hand found the zipper on the back of her dress, quickly finding its way off of her. "Mmm," She hummed when she reached down and pushed his boxers off of him just enough, watching him spring to life.

"What's the matter? Your little school boy crush won't let you get to second base with her?" She taunted him, looking into his eyes as she lifted her hips and pushed him back through her folds before impaling herself on him in quick motion that ripped a groan from both of them.

"I don't want her," He growled, his hands finding her hips as he looked up at her with an honest but deadly expression, "I can't fucking leave you alone."

"That's because you need me," She cupped the back of his neck with one hand, fingernails digging in as she started to rock on him, keeping him deeply inside of her but adding friction, "You need me because I'm the only one who can handle you."

He was thick and hard as a rock, hitting her in all of the right places as she sunk her knees into the cushions of the couch on each side of his hips. Her words made him growl before he leaned in and took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling firmly. "You feel so good," He murmured, letting her peak go with a pop of his lips before paying the other one the same attention.

"Fuck," She moaned, riding him harder, feeling herself soaking them both. Both of her hands gripped his biceps now, feeling his own gripping her ass, massaging and spreading her deliciously. Her stomach quickly cooled and tightened again, easier this time after her first orgasm.

"Come for me again, Your Majesty," He kissed his way up her chest, biting on her bottom lip and tugging it to him, "I want to feel you."

She locked gazes with his grayish, green eyes, both of them panting now as she rolled her hips, breaking out into a thin sheen of sweat from chasing her orgasm. He pressed his forehead to hers, groaning near her lips as one of his hands traveled to her lower back, pulling her hips towards him and helping her move faster. His other hand came down between them, his thumb rubbing her clit in firm circles that had her instantly whimpering.

"Graham!" She gripped his hair now, her back bowing as she began to tense. He groaned against her skin when her head fell back and her hands pulled his face into her chest. Inner muscles clamped around him almost violently, clenching his cock as she came, forcing him into his own orgasm. He filled her as he came, arm wrapped around her waist when he rutted as deeply as he could. Countless sounds of pleasure tumbled from both of them as she writhed and squirmed through the tremors that still milked his cock.

"I hope you're not tired Madam Mayor, because I aim to take you to bed and not to sleep."


End file.
